Trapped Robin
by chibikitty2003
Summary: Akamine Yui is a girl that never knew what love was. When the Akatsuki kidnap her, will she finally find out what love really is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Warning: might include violence and mild language... Kitty: Well this is my first story so please do tell me what you think and be honest. Itachi: Just start the story! Kitty: Ok! "speaking" thoughts Chapter 1 A girl sat alone at the back of a classroom. She was constantly bullied and was now crying. I hate this place! But, she had to stay there for her own protection. Oh how she wished she could leave. Suddenly, the door slammed open and she jumped in surprise. Three girls walked in and headed towards her. She tried to look up at them from her seat, only to get slapped on the face. "Don't look at us scum!" the one that seemed to be the leader of the three said. There was obvious hate her voice. When they were done with her, she had many new injuries and bruises. That's it! I'm going to leave no matter what. She stood up, hatred was blazing in her eyes. She walked out of the classroom and towards the bully trio. When she got to them, she slapped the one she deemed the leader in the face. "Don't talk to me like you know" she said in a cold voice. She then made her way her way towards the exit of the place she called her prison, leaving the dumbfounded girls behind her. It is time to leave the place that holds me prisoner. A teacher stepped out in front of her and asked "Ms. Akamine Yui, where do you think you are going? School isn't over yet!" "I'm leaving this prison. Now get out of my way." Yui answered. When the teacher didn't take the warning and move out of the way, Yui decided to take action, and the teacher was soon out cold. Yui stalked away from the knocked out teacher and through the door with a murderous look in her eye. Yui undid the jutsu that made her look 16 and ran into the forest as she heard 3 pairs of feet pursuing her. She ran around for 20 minutes and the feet seemed to pursue her where ever she went. "Gosh, why won't they stop already!" she exclaimed as she looked behind her. Then she crashed into someone. "Ouch! Watch where you're going" she screamed venomously as she got up. When she looked up to see who she bumped into, she saw two men. One resembled a shark and the other had silver hair and a scythe. They both wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. "It's a little girl..." the one that looked like a shark said in a bored tone. "Can I sacrifice her to Jashin?" the one with the scythe asked eagerly. Great just my luck. To Be Continued... Kitty: A cliff hanger! Itachi: Shut up already! Kitty: Well I'm done. What do you think? Itachi: Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: might include violence and mild language...**

**Kitty: Second Chapter is done! Yay!**

**Naruto: Kitty-chan, can you start the story please?**

**Kitty: Ok Naru-cahn, but only because you asked nicely. Please reveiw!**

**Kitty: Well, I'm going to give you Yui's info before we start the chapter.**

Name: Akamine Yui

Age: 8

Rank: S-class

Chakra Nature: All

Kekkei Genkai: Dorobogan (I made it up.)

Tailed Beast: The Ten-Tailed Phoenix (Her name is Saya.)

Weapon: her sword Kage Tenshi and her flute named Akuma

Codename: Black Robin or Devil's Angel

Looks: long black hair that is in pig tails, azure eyes, pale skin, skull clip in her hair for her poisins, and she usually wears a white sundress (so really innocent)

Here this is the link just copy and paste!

** imgres?sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=e9I2gL_nq5dYIM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fclubs%2Fanime%2Fanswers%2Fshow%2F332674%2Fpost-anime-girl-with&docid=V62RnWKzkX00_M&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimage%2Fanswers%2F2287000%2F2287590_1325096837268.94res_212_ &w=212&h=300&ei=ZG4nU-KTFO66yAG0oIGACg&zoom=1&ved=0CGAQhBwwBA&iact=rc&dur=2551&page=1&start=0&ndsp=16**

Background: At age 2, Yui watched her parents' murder. Orochimaru found her and used her as an experiment. When she was 3, she began to talk to Saya. Yui managed to escape from Orochimaru at age 4. After she escaped, Yui enrolled in a school for assassins called Sera. While she was at this school, she made herself look 16 with a jutsu. At age 5, Yui was at Jounin level, and at age 6, kage level. Yui was also put in the Bingo Book as an S-class missing nin. She is a master at torture, traps, and almost everything.

Dorobogan: the ability to steal other kekkei genkais.

Notes: Yui has almost stolen all kekkei genkais in existence.

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

Yui inwardly sighed as she looked up at the one that looked a shark with puppy dog eyes. Her lip began to quiver and tears welled up in her eyes. "You aren't going to let him kill me are you?" she asked in a shaking voice. Mr. Shark looked to the one with the scythe and said, "Go a head." in a bored tone. Mr. Scythe backed her up into a tree and raised his scythe to kill her, when she disappeared into thin air. "Huh, where did she go?" Mr. Scythe asked in confusion. "Behind you." Yui whispered. He whipped around and he saw her standing casually behind him. Mr. Scythe got ready to try and kill her again, when a voice stopped him. "Hidan, why are you fighting a child?" a cold, bone-chilling voice asked. "L-leader-sama" the person I now learned was Hidan stuttered. A man with spiky, orange hair and about 24 piercings on his face stepped out from the shadows. _I think I'll call him Mr. Carrot._ The newly dubbed Mr. Carrot walked towards her and Yui said "Hi Mr. Carrot Head!" He glared at her while Hidan and the shark man sweat-dropped. "What?" she asked confused at why they were staring at her. Mr. Carrot Head picked her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of rice. Then the everything faded into black.

*(time skip...2 hours later)*

Yui woke up and found that she was tied up and in a cage that was in a dark room.

**Kitty: So what do you think about the second chapter?**

**Itachi: Be quiet.**

**Kitty: You are so mean Ita-kun.**

**Itachi: Don't call me that!**

**Naruto: Hi Kitty-chan.**

**Kitty: Oh hi Naru-kun, where did you come from?**

**Naruto: ...**

**Itachi: Review or no more will be written!**


End file.
